Georgia Borden
Georgia is one of the Alphas. She first appears in Fool Moon. Description She was the girlfriend, then the wife of William Borden."Something Borrowed" She is a friend to Harry Dresden. She is a psych major. In Turn Coat, she manages to balance college with the duties of the Alphas.Turn Coat, ch. 5 Georgia is a rail-thin blonde girl a head taller than Billy, willowy and awkward. Her hair was a ragged mane about ther head and face.Fool Moon, ch. 5 She is lanky with dark-blonde hair.Fool Moon, ch. 25 Georgia's wolf form in the beginning is leggy, lengthy, pale brown. In Turn Coat, her wolf form is described as dusty-brown in color, taller and lither than Billy’s, and displaying deadly precision. Biography Georgia comes from a rich "old money" family. Her family owns a house in the Chicago Gold Coast, not far from John Marcone's home.Fool Moon, ch. 26 She has a stepmother, Eve McAlister. Harry describes Georgia and Billy's relationship as "solid".Turn Coat, ch. 30 In Aftermath, Georgia was about eight months pregnant with her and Billy's first child."Aftermath" In the series ''Fool Moon'' In Fool Moon, Georgia and Billy are arguing—Billy wanted to go out tear someone apart, Georgia says they should follow Tera's instructions and stay put. Tera returns and intercedes scents Harry and gets them all out.Fool Moon, ch. 5 Georgia drives the van and had tended the wounded Alphas after the fight at the Full Moon Garage.Fool Moon, ch. 25-26 She takes them all to her parents place on the Gold Coast. There's a quiet almost romantic moment between her and Billy that Harry sees and hastily leaves. ''Dead Beat'' ''Turn Coat'' In Turn Coat, Billy and Georgia take in Harry when he's in trouble. They double-team the Naagloshii when he attacked two of the Alphas. Later, Georgia sits vigil at the hospital taking turns with Billy in the room with Andi. Will makes sure she comfortable and warm before he talks to Harry.Turn Coat, ch. 30 On Demonreach, Billy and Georgia double-team Madeline Raith, saving Harry from having his life force sucked out of him. Unfortunately, both of them ended up succumbing to the toxins in Madeline's blood, and therefore they were taken out of the fight for the remainder of the battle on Demonreach. Harry had a guard of Wee Folk from the Za-Lord's Guard stand watch of them. They were okay once it wore off.Turn Coat, ch. 43 At the end, Harry brings Waldo Butters to play their role-playing games, filling in for Kirby who was killed by the Shagnasty, the Skinwalker. Quote Georgia brings Harry, Tera, and the Alphas to her parents home on the Gold Coast. G: "It's my parents place. They're in Italy for another week." H: "They aren't going to mind you having a party here, are they." G: "Not as long as we clean up the blood." References See also *Billy Borden *Alphas *Werewolves *Lupine theriomorphs *Therianthropy *Shapeshifting *Full Moon Garage *Lycanthropes *Hexenwolf *Lincolnshire Marriott Resort Hotel External links *Gold Coast neighborhood guide - Chicago neighborhoods *Gold Coast, a Chicago Neighborhood Visitor Guide from Chicago Traveler *Gold Coast Historic District (Chicago) - Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia Category:Recurring characters Category:Humans Category:Shapechangers Category:Fool Moon Category:Dead Beat Category:Turn Coat